His Mate,Her Brother,Their Harry
by milorupert
Summary: a missing moment from DH part 2,sets when Harry leaves Ron and Hermione to go to the Forest.  this story is re-posted.i deleted it for some recovery.Read inside,there's also an apology for those who reviewed the last one-the damage one-for being upset.


_**Hi Everyone How are You?Here is My second Fan Fiction about The Amazing Harry Potter and an Amazing Review and accept my Apology for my bad Grammar and English!**_

_**I Love You All! Biggest Kisses for all of you and all of us HARRY POTTER FANS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update:This story because of lots of Problems Had been removed,I Recovered it,and Posted it again, thanks a lot to those three great readers who reviewed my story and was so upset about it,i hope u read it again and now understand and of course Enjoy it!tnx!<strong>_

* * *

><p>They watched Him walked down the stairs,both Had tears in their eyes,their best mate,their Brother,the person they sacrificed everything for was walking down the stairs of Hogwarts,heading outside to go to the Forbidden Forrest to Face the reality,to Face <em>him<em>.

Their Friend,Their Brother,His mate,His Roommate,Her Only Brother,Their Harry.

Hermione turned around and looked at Ron,tears on her cheeks."Let's Go After Him"she said.

he Looked in her Big Brown Eyes and then looked down on the floor,then turned around to sit on bottom of stairs feeling that his legs can't support him anymore.

"Ron?"

still looking to the ground he said"I can't loos another brother"his voice cracked.

she sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder."I cant's loos my only brother"

"Only Brother?"He said while gazing into her eyes

she lifted her head from his shoulder and said"Yes,Harry is like my brother,why are you so shocked?"

"and I'm not?"

she smiled"I Usually don't kiss my brother on the mouth Ronald!"

he smiled and blushed.

she remembered what he said when he ran after Goyle in Room of Requirement

_**That's my girlfriend you numpty.**_

__He had Phrased Her as His Girlfriend.

"I think it was you Who said I'm your girlfriend,Changed your mind already?"

He smiled and leaned close to her lips and he whispered"Never"

"Never what?" she leaned closer too.

"I Never going to change my mind about you Hermione Jean Granger"he kissed her softly and looked into her eyes"you are the love of my life and that's never going to change"

Hermione looked something between shocked and pleased.

she Jumped up suddenly and grabbed his hand and ran up to stairs.

"Hermione?"Ron said breathless from running so fast"where are we going?"

"somewhere that we can be alone and have privacy"

"what?"

she didn't answer as she stood in front of a classroom and opened the door.

Hermione dragged Ron inside.

the room was damaged so badly but it was good enough that no one could see them.

she locked the door and cast a silencing charm then looked around and saw Ron standing in the middle of the classroom.

he was wondered if he was panting because of running or from excitement.

"I Love You"she said walking slowly toward him"I..I'm not so sure when I fallen for you But I remember one they I hugged you back in our third year and I Felt something so incredible."she was now standing in front of him.

"I also hate you"she cupped his face in her hands"for fighting with me over Crookshanks,Dating Lavender...for not asking me to go to Yull Ball...For calling me know-it-all...for leaving me behind in the tent"he looked down ashamed

"and i asked over and over myself why am I falling more in love with you despite everything you did,and you know what i figured out?"he suddenly looked up"I Understood it was all because you feel the same way,you were angry over my cat because you were hurting from your friend that you had complex feeling about her,You dated Lavender to make me jealous which you Succeeded of course."they both smiled

"and you left because you thought I chose Harry"she took a deep breath and continued"I never showed anything ...I completely Understand why you misunderstood."

"and Yule Ball?"

"what?"

"what about Yule Ball?why I didn't asked you you think?"

she grinned and said"because you were so stupid"

he shook his head and smiled"that's why you Love me"

she smiled and leaned in and kissed him full on the lips

he responded immediately and put his hands around her waist and pressing her to his started licking her lower lip asking for entrance,she accepted and opened her mouth for him,moaned as his tongue touched hers.

they were kissing faster and more passionate now.

Ron pushed her to the wall and moved his lips down her neck sucking on her neck licking it and leaving marks

she panted,mound,gasped, called his name over and over.

"Hermione"

she opened her eyes and and nodded at him for going further.

He kissed her mouth again and slowly took off her sweater and her purple jumper

Ron stood away and looked at her.

He was getting harder than he was from the sight of her breasts.

Hermione was shivering from his gaze and could feel becoming more wet from his gaze

he looked in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her back and unsnapping her bra, let it fell on the floor

she closed her eyes as he touched her breasts.

"you are an angel of beauty Hermione"

she opened her eyes leaned in and kissed him taking of his jacket and backed away looked him in the eye"you are...you're so hard"he smiled and bent down and kissed her harden nipple stealing a moan from her while playing with her bottom of her jeans,he sucked and bite her breast

her head hit the wall as it fell back but she didn't care.

she was enjoying it so much and was forgetting everything as he sucked her nipple and playing with her bottom of her jeans.

he started to open her jeans while her shaky hands went to his and together they stripped completely in front of each other.

Ron came to stand in front of her grabbing her ass and pulling her of the ground.

she put her legs around his waist as he held him.

"tell me something Hermione"he insert his middle finger inside of her and she moaned"Have you ever been this wet?"he pumped his finger in and out adding another finger she gasped from pleasure"no...ah...never...Ron please...ahhhh..."

"please what?...do you want me to fuck you Hermione?"

she mound at the way he talked to her''aah...yes...yees"

he then entered gasped from the sudden connection

he moved slowly until her pain started to fade

he sped up and she mound his name

"oh Merlin...Hermione"

"Rooooooon"

"cum for me love...cum for me Mione"and added a finger between their bodes inside of her.

she screamed and bite his shoulder moving her hips as well keep repeating his name over and pressed her self more to him as she came around him.

he didn't last long as he came inside of her.

she looked at him and he kissed her passionately.

they parted and started to get dress,stealing glances and sometimes bite and kiss.

as they both dressed they kissed again and came out of the classroom.

in that moment,when they came out of that classroom reality hit them.

they remembered that where they were and why they were there!

Ron stood still suddenly.

she looked at him and said"what's wrong?"but instead he pointed to the window.

the big crowd of death eaters along with Voldemort in the front them was approaching the castle.

they both gasped and ran to the front door.

Voldemort was Laughing and he kept looking back at someone behind him.

Ron and Hermione looked in that direction and saw Hagrid Carrying something...someone.

"R-Ron?"Hermione said with shaky breath"is that...?

she saw Ginny along side Nevile and Mr Weasley that were standing in front of her and were observing that _thing...person_ in Hagrid's Arms.

Ron held Hermione's hand tightly and said under his breath"no...no...no...it's not..."

"Nevile Who is it?"Ginny said

"no Mione"he whispered again "no it's not..."

"Nevile?Who's Hagrid carrying"

"no...no...Mione...tell me it's not..."

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD"Voldemort shouted

"Noooooooooooooo"Ginny cried as Nevile and Mr Weasley caught Her and stopped her from going to Harry's body.

"no...Mione...it's not Harry"Ron said.

Hermione was speechless.

she couldn't hear what Voldemort was saying

she didn't saw Malfoy joined Voldemort.

she didn't Heard what Nevile said to Voldemort.

images from Times with Harry was dancing in her mind.

his Funny Head when he was First year,

His disgusting arm as Lockheart caste a spell on it,

when he fell from his broom,

his happy face when he fought with the dragon,

his stupid expression when he danced with Parvati,

his face when he kissed Cho,

the way his eyes sparkled when he saw Ginny,

the way he comforted Ron and Herself,...

He was Gone...Harry...Her Brother...was...Gone.

the words were repeating in her Mind

"Ron...he's gone"

"Oh God...no...he's...Gone"

"Gone"

"Gone"

she gasped"Gone?"

he gasped"Gone?"

"Ron?"

"oh Merlin fucking pants...NOT GONE"

they both laughed as Harry Jumped down from Hagrid's arms.

Ron and Hermione ran inside as the remain death eaters entered Hogwarts.

they holding Hands and Didn't Let Go.

Voldemort ran after Harry.

**they didn't let Go**

Bellatrix Lestrange killed by Molly Weasley.

they Didn't Let go

fighting for each other and every one they Love

they held Hands and Never Let Go

they Heard shouts and laughter.

Harry Killed Him.

Peeves was singing"Voldy Is gone...Voldy is Gone"

Harry Approached them and Looked at their holding hands and smiled.

they smiled,laughed too and maybe even sang"Voldy is Gone".

and His Best Mate,Her Only Brother and THEIR Harry was Alive.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>so that's it!i Hope You Like it!<strong>

**please review!  
><strong>


End file.
